La protección de lo que no sabes es tuyo
by NeeyahTwins
Summary: Después de 12 años Usui está de vuelta, pero no sabe la chica que está protegiendo es su hija y Misaki se encuentra bajo las cadenas de casarse. Si crees que este resumen fue bueno, por favor, R & R Si no, entonces lo siento ... Voy a darte una galleta con un poco de leche. MisaxUsui SuzuxHina
1. Chapter 1

Neeyahtwns: Así que tengo en mi cabeza cuando yo estaba trabajando en mi próximo libro así que aquí tiene un capítulo. Una gran cantidad de OOCness.

O. 8P: Y no soy yo también. I y Neeyah hice esto para disfrutar del amor de cookies.

\ (^ _ ^) /: Neeyah no posee Maid-sama.

* * *

Acostado en su cama Misaki estaba pensando en un chico y una única persona.

"Ahhh ... Ese día maldito chico está aquí."

"Okaa-san lo que estás diciendo."

"Yo ni siquiera ganas de levantarme hoy. Ese bastardo maldito me anciana y diciendo que va a volver. Mejor que vuelva."

"Okaa-san ... se levanta hoy, sé que es el día OTAA-san fue, pero porque siempre hablaba de él sé que él va a volver algún día."

"Sakura-chan .. Sé que ya me siento como que necesito para perforar ese extraterrestre espacio exterior."

Sakura miró a su madre y luego a la imagen de su padre, y se tiró en la cama de su madre.

"Okaa-san me voy y no se olvide después nos vamos a la casa de Oba-san." Entonces ella se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"Hai ... Sakura."

Misaki se levantó y abrió la ventana. Apoyado en la todavía el pelo negro suave blowed en el viento y sus ojos ambarinos miró por la ventana ..

'Usui Tamuki Te voy a golpear cuando te veo. Luego podemos ir juntos a casa. "

"¡Este lugar no ha cambiado para nada bueno, tal vez la gente pero realmente nadas cambio."

Usui regresó a Japón después de 12 años y sabe que Misaki iba a matarlo.

"Pero ella me está esperando, Misaki prometió.

******* Flash Back *********

"Misa-chan vuelvo por ti lo juro" Usui dijo abrazando a Misaki mientras cryed en sus brazos.

"Voy a esperar por ti. Takumi. Volver y voy a estar allí .."

Los brazos de Usui convirtieron entumecida y miró Misaki en los ojos.

"Usted me llamó Takumi, Misaki voy a volver, pero me tengo que ir."

Usui se secó los ojos y se levantó. Los chicos de traje negro salieron de un helicóptero y lo agarraron.

"Misaki me voy a volver para usted no importa lo que pase."

******** Fin del Flash Back **********

"Hay señor ¿estás bien. Usted ha estado de pie aquí hace algún tiempo, se le perdió?"

Ojo de Usui ha convirtió en foco y una niña de ojos verdes y pelo negro estaba de pie frente a él.

"Sí, estoy gracias bien para la preocupación." Usui dijo sonriendo.

La niña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, y le tendió la mano.

"Sakura aquí, es un placer conocerte. ¿Eres nuevo aquí porque parecía un poco perdido."

Usui sonrió, le estrechó la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

"Es un placer conocerte también, y yo no soy nueva aquí en todos, acabo de regresar y yo estaba pensando cuando me fui." Sus ojos se convirtieron en niebla.

"Un amor perdido y me gustaría saber acerca de un poco de tiempo, pero tengo que ir."

"Bueno Sakura-chan me veré. Pero yo tengo hambre ahora mismo, así que voy a casa para la entrega."

"Bueno, si eso es lo que puedo conocerte yo trabajo para mi Obaa-san entregamos alimentos. Todos modos fue un placer conocerte señor." Sakura saludó y corrió a un niño pequeño.

'Hummm que se parece mucho a Misaki pero cada uno mira como Misaki ahora mismo para mí.'

"Bueno, él era un tipo muy agradable, pero se parece a alguien que conozco."

Sakura corrió hacia su primo Sutani.

"Hay quién estabas hablando sólo para que pudieras llegar tarde a mi encuentro. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que el primo de 7 años en paz."

"Sutani si sigues hablando así que voy a decirle a Oba-san (la tía es una A como en el Padre.) Y ojii-san (el tío) y luego no voy a tener que llevarte a ver Obaa-san (abuela es dos destacados como en Rojo.) y oji-san.

"Onee-san, pero quiero ver Obaa-san."

"Entonces vamos a ir usted está haciendo llegar tarde. Poco hamburguesa-chan."

* * *

Arriba en el Ayuzawa asimiento de casa Minako estaba trabajando en algo de comida. Cuando su sobrina y sobrino corrieron pulg

"Obaa-san! Nee-san dijo que mañana me no tomará verte pero mañana quiero verte .." Sutani lloró abrazando la pierna de su abuela.

"Sutani-chan Sólo estaba bromeando, así que no llores." Sakura dijo acariciando la cabeza.

Minako ver esto sonrió.

"Es Sutani-chan bien Sakura-chan dijo que sólo estaba jugando con usted."

"Realmente Nee-san estás diciendo que me tome el pelo. Nee-san su tan malo!" Sutani hinchó los carrillos y corrió a la cocina, con Minako y Sakura riendo.

"Está bien Sakura-chan, no tienes que ir." Ella dijo sacando una bolsa.

"Hai y no se olvide que tenemos que ir a la casa de Oba-san." Sakura dijo grabing la bolsa.

"Nunca olvidaré esto se me acaba de conseguir más de ti y realmente queremos que usted tenga un hermano." Minako le acarició la cabeza.

"Está bien Obaa-san, pero Siguiente boca me vuelvo 12 así que te Minako-san derecho pueda llamar?"

"Sí es cierto que es alrededor de su nacimiento el día, por lo que me Minako-san puede llamar. Me planteo me importa porque eso significaría que está girando en una gran chica."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

"Obaa-san por lo que voy a entregar este otro." Sakura dijo sentándose en la alfombra del piso.

"Está bien Esta es una orden a un apartamento así que no vayas a llamar a la puerta equivocada."

"Y si lo hago?"

Sacando otra bolsa Minako se lo entregó a Sakura.

"Dale esto a ellos."

"Está bien Obaa-san."

"¡Ahora voy Querido". Minako dijo Sakura empujando hacia la puerta.

"¿Ella está saliendo a tiempo?"

"Hai parece que se dirige a un Aparment."

"La gente Alright vamos a empezar."

"Está bien que escuchó la Brigada captin 1 go."

"Bueno Misaki Ayuzawa, has lo amabas, pero si la tengo serás mía."

Neeyahtwins: Te diré la verdad, ¿Cómo hizo esto a su vez en una historia de capítulo. En primer lugar yo era como sí ~ sí ~ one-shot y luego ese chico ahí me vino a la historia y yo soy como los capítulos? y mi alma, la conciencia es como dejar de hacerlo bien allí y eso es lo que hice.

O. 8P: Neeyah Sé cómo se convirtió en una historia de capítulo. Yo estaba allí XD.

\ (* O *) /: So R & R y reviste por favor me siento solo a veces.


	2. Chapter 2

NeeyahTwins: Así que chicos ¿Me extrañaste y lo siento que tomó un poco de tiempo para actualizar, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer con mis otras historias y apuesto a esa gente me va a matar si no actualizo, pero disfrutar de este capítulo mis amigos.

O. 8P: Sí, y sé que me faltó. (Está bien si no te perdiste Neeyah pero eché de menos mi: D.)

\ (= - =) /: Estoy en un modo malo porque alguien dijo que no me pierda ... de todos modos Neeyah no posee Maid sama.

* * *

"Yo Sakura-chan, eres tú." Usui dijo abriendo la puerta para revelar una niña con los ojos verdes y cabello negro.

"Bueno, nos encontramos de nuevo chico misterioso." Sakura dijo que entrar en el apartamento.

"Así que yo soy un hombre misterioso, así que no vi venir."

"Pero yo lo vi venir"

"No tocar".

"Así que usted dice" Sakura dijo sonriendo con risa Usui. Si bien la creación de la Usui alimentos creó dos platos y tazas.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y vio que.

"Hay ... encontraste tu chica misteriosa." dijo sonriendo.

"No Tu aquí a comer conmigo."

Sakura se quedó mirando a Usui cuando él estaba sentado allí.

"Bueno ... Bueno yo no tengo más entregas para O.. Kay."

Suzana Hinata

Suzana y Misaki dos estaban sentados en la sala de Suzana.

"Suzana basta con ver que, ¿qué vamos a hacer." Misaki dijo frotándose Suzana'z vientre redondo.

De cara al futuro Suzana asintió con la cabeza.

"Nee-san no sé cómo esto suceda, así que hago pero justo cuando sucedió esto?"

"No pedimos que usted sabe lo que pasó y yo también" Misaki dijo con su cara enrojeciendo.

"Al igual que el tiempo con el marido de Nee-san, cuando yo-"

Cubrir la boca de Suzana Misaki se sonrojó. Suzana de sólo sonrió cuando Misaki se llevó las manos.

"Nee-san para que usted sea esta avergonzada de esto soy el más viejo o si?"

Misaki se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y se echó a reír.

"Ser mayor no tiene nada que ver con eso, es vergonzoso hablar de que si no lo ha hecho desde hace tiempo ya sabes." Misaki dijo levantándose.

Suzana sólo sonrió y dio Misaki su taza. Si lo toma Misaki fue a la cocina y llenó las copas.

-Bueno Suzana de seguro saben cómo me preocupaba, ella tener un segundo hijo y todo eso. " Misaki volvió a entrar en la sala de estar y se sentó.

¿Qué debo hacer con Usui-kun 'Suzana pensado como Misaki volvió a entrar en la habitación.

************* Flash Back *********** Unos dos días antes.

Suzana estaba sentado en su cama cuando su teléfono sonó.

"Msosi residentes Moshi Shintani".

"Ah ... Suzana-chan es que usted." Una voz en el otro lado.

Con los ojos abiertos Suzana se quedó mirando el teléfono.

"Misaki marido ... ¿es usted?"

En el otro extremo Usui estaba sonriendo.

"Misaki esposo ... así que todavía me llama así ¿no?

"Sí. .. soy yo."

"Ohhhhhhh Usui-san es usted .." Gritó Suzana. Quedarse sin el baño Hinata cerró de golpe la puerta se abrió.

"Lo que acabas de decir?" Hinata gritó. Estrechando sus ojos Suzana miró a Hinata y Hinata Hinata se quedó sentado en la cama.

"Bueno, yo veo que el cachorro es todavía bien .." Dijo Usui.

"¡Por supuesto que soy, y dónde has sido tú foo-" antes de que él dijera algo más fría Suzana se cubrió la boca con la almohada de la cama.

"Hinata hunny ¿no puedes ver que Usui me llamó."

"Eso es correcto ... Hinata wait ... = _ = ... Dijiste hunny." Usui dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí Usui-kun Hinata y yo estamos casados y tenemos un paquete de alegría corriendo por la casa y que le gusta echarme cuando él / ella se siente como él." Suzana dijo sonriendo.

"Así que hay que tener un niño ... y uno está en el camino?"

"Usui-kun es cierto, pero volviendo al tema, vas a volver a Japón."

"Si en un día o dos, pero no le digas a Misaki."

"No voy a decir ni a Hinata" arriba

"Está bien, entonces me veré"

"Adiós Misaki-marido." Al colgar el teléfono Suzana se puso de pie con Hinata siguiente.

"¿A dónde vas." Hinata dijo deteniéndose en la puerta, como Suzana siguió caminando.

"Me voy a la cocina a buscar un poco de helado, con crema de cacahuate y mermelada y un poco de té helado ¿quieres un poco."

"Ill paso Tengo un poco de estrés de manejar."

******* Fin del flash back raro. ******

Lavar toda la Sakura platos cortó el agua caliente.

"Señor he terminado."

"Entonces podrías ir cuando te apetezca." Usui dijo, poniendo los platos para arriba.

"Está bien que te veré más tarde." Caminar por la puerta Sakura saludó.

Fuera de la vivienda, Tora Igarashi

"Tora-sama la chica está saliendo."

"¿Eso es lo que, después de todos estos años que podría haber llevado, pero este año que va a ser 12. Y eso es un número de la suerte."

"Sir Cómo podemos empezar ahora".

"Give it 2 minutos, se iniciará."

Sí, señor ".

Usui encontró una de Sakura pasador de pelo en el suelo.

"Ella debe todavía estar por aquí así que voy a dar esto a ella. ' Caminar por la puerta Usui lo puso en el bolsillo.

Como Sakura se pasea fuera del edificio, tres agujas (usted sabe el tipo que le disparó a un tigre para hacerlo dormir. Lol una larga condena) fueron lanzadas contra ella, pero Misaki ser su mamá que es totalmente perseguido.

"W. .. qu ... Wha .. ¿qué es esto realmente?". Sakura gritó dogging otros tres.

Al oír los gritos, Usui llegó saltando desde el segundo piso y se agarró sakura. Con que otros tres llegaron pero Usui acosado él.

"Señor, tenemos un problema." (Lol)

"Tratar con él."

Una camioneta se detuvo en las curvas y 4 hombres de negro salió.

"Así que es su objetivo?" Usui dijo lanzando Sakura en su espalda.

"Sí lo entregue a la niña." y 2 de ellos corrió hasta Usui.

Vale g1, g2, g3 y g4 causa estoy consiguiendo confundido simplemente escribiendo esto.

G2 thew a puñetazos y Usui persiguió y le dio una patada en el estómago, G3 tenía un bate de béisbol y la hizo girar la cabeza de Usui Usui, pero se agachó y le dio una patada en la pierna. Los otros dos chicos se quedaron allí mientras Usui corrió y se escapó.

* * *

Neeyahtwins: Bueno tengo este hecho y qué es lo que piensa y no me importa si es leve simplemente no hacer causa lo llamas 'no vas a encontrar una cookie. haha.

\ (^ _ ^) /: Gracias chicos por la opinión Sen Knightwalker, PrincessSkylar, char, hitsuhina siempre bestcouple, eglgrl365 y Magica Ring. Gracias, chicos. y hablo a mí a veces me siento solo.

O. 8P: No, no lo que no está solo, no lo hagas.


	3. Chapter 3

Neeyahtwins: Muy bien, así que estoy de vuelta. Hice un montón de trabajo por escrito, y hace un capítulo de Roses, para disfrutar de este.

O. 8P: Hay que ustedes deben amar a esta parte y. siempre parte sólo nos aman.

\ (^ O ^) /: Neeyah no posee Maid-sama.

En Suzana de que era el fin de la celebración de la segunda hija de Shintani Hinata y Suzana.

"Okaa-san es el bebé va a ser un niño o una niña," Sutani pidió de comer un poco de torta.

"Ahora ya Sutani-chan es una sorpresa para todos, así que vas a tener que esperar." Misaki dijo dándole una palmada en la cabeza. Tomando asiento Misaki miró por la ventana.

"Me pregunto dónde Sakura es." Ella dijo en un tono preocupado.

"No te preocupes por ella que va a venir. Sakura-chan hizo decir que ella estaba haciendo algunas cosas, así que no te preocupes más. Nunca lo hice con ustedes." Minako dijo sentándose a Suzana.

"Sí Nee-san, nunca preocupados por ti." Suzana dijo tomando un presente y ponerlo en su regazo.

"Esto se debe a que sabía dónde estaba." Misaki dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No fue porque estabas con Usui-kun." Minako respondió

"A ja, ja, lo sé."

"Aún así creo que ella está bien y si la llamas. Hamburguesa-kun sólo puede ir por ella y tomar poco hamburguesa-chan con él."

Al oír lo que dijo Suzana, Hinata se detuvo y se quedó junto a la cama.

"Así que voy a tener que ir a sakura-chan? Pero qué tengo que tomar Sutani-chan conmigo?" Hinata preguntó que toma la taza de Suzana y beber un poco.

"Sí, pero dale tiempo Sakura-chan puede venir." Dijo Minako.

"Sí, mi hijo puede estar llegando nunca se sabe." Suzana sonrió ante lo que dijo Misaki.

"Siempre que veo a ustedes juntos creo que ella es la madre y no a ti."

"Creo que eso también. Debo decirle que." Minako dijo riendo un poco.

"Todos pensamos así, y yo soy la madre de verdad." y cada uno se echó a reír.

Sutani se dirigía a su habitación cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

"Oba-san, alguien está aquí para usted."

Caminar en un hombre con la piel clara y pelo decolorado sangre, sonriendo con colmillos.

Con los ojos abiertos Misaki frunció el ceño "Igarashi Tora"

Mientras se ejecuta lejos con Sakura, g2 y g4 atacó Usui (que tipo de me siento haberte mentido que no se escape o que simplemente no era lo suficientemente DX)

De repente, alguien agarró Sukura y la arrastró a la camioneta.

"Sukura!" Usui derrotó a los dos que lo atacó y echó a correr hacia la furgoneta. La puerta de la furgoneta cerrada y comenzó a marcharse. Usui corrió detrás de él tan rápido como pudo. Estos chicos, siendo los idiotas que son, se olvidó de cerrar las puertas traseras de la furgoneta y se olvidó de atar Sukura. Rodó  
los ojos pensando en lo estúpidos que eran. y como un ninja caminaron hacia la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y patadas abiertos. Usui visto esto y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de pero él sonrió también. Corrió hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta para mantenerse al día con la velocidad.

"Sukura! Saltar a Voy a coger!" Sukura asintió y saltó. Usui la cogió como dijo. Y usted quiere saber lo sorprendente de todo esto? El idiota está en la parte delantera de la camioneta nunca supo que ella se había ido. Sakura sonrió Usui Usui y parecía un tren lo golpeó. Agarrando su mano Sakura entró a una tienda que estaba cerca.

Sentarse Usui pidió un poco de agua y la camarera lo miró como si fuera un ídolo. (Bueno es famoso por ser caliente y sexy. Tienes un problema con eso.)

"Hay puedo conseguir un poco de agua, y el pop naranja para esta joven." Usui dijo sonriendo.

"Sí señor que puedo." y corriendo a decirle a la otra camarera le abrió la puerta.

"Ah ... el señor que eran aquellas personas que se tryng llevarme."

"Yo mismo no lo sé, pero me parece que realmente quieren y lo que voy a seguir cerca de mí." Tan pronto como Usui dijo que venía de una señora en el pie de la parte posterior. Usui sensación como si algo iba mal se veía de esa manera y se enteró de que lo estaban mirando.

"Señor aquí está su bebida." La camarera dijo sonriéndole, pero dio un pequeño guiño.

"Gracias te gusta camarera-san." Mientras gira guiño a Sakura una de la señora que entró, caminó hacia Sakura y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

"Ayuzawa Sakura, he venido a llevarte."

"Misaki Misaki, Misaki te acuerdas de lo que soy wow que me hace feliz." Tora dijo sonriendo.

"Igarashi ¿qué estás haciendo aquí." Al oír la chispa de rabia en la voz Misaki, Hinata caminaba delante de todas las mujeres. Poner en una cara que pone mala cara de póquer Tora puso las manos sobre los ojos.

"Pensé que me vas a extrañar Misaki."

"¿Qué haces aquí Igarashi." Hinata dijo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro que mostró el disgusto que sentía y veía.

"No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí por mi partido pequeño de la hermana".

"Hermanita? Demonios estás hablando a aparecer aquí y decir algo estúpido." Misaki dijo poniéndose de pie.

"¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí. Bien de todos modos, yo he venido a buscarte."

"Sácame de qué?"

"Bueno, nos vamos a casar." Tan pronto como casados salieron de su boca Misaki le golpeó y le dio un golpe duro.

"El infierno nunca se casará contigo." Misaki estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando él la agarró del brazo.

"Me casaré o poco Sakura-chan va a morir."

Neeyahtwins: Ohhhhh suspensión del acantilado no me mató fue idea de mi ordenador.

O. 8P: ¡Hasta la próxima y en realidad fue idea de neeyah.

\ (* O *) /: Revisión por favor.


End file.
